


Make Your Choice

by ifinkufreaky



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Multi, slap/lick/fondle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky
Summary: Slap/Lick/Fondle gladiator edition. My favorite dumb smutty writing prompt of all time.





	Make Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> The rules are simple. The boys line up, close their eyes, and wait for you to choose. One to slap, one to lick, and one to fondle...

The three warriors stand tall and proud before me. Three former Champions of Capua. And so much more than that now: liberators, heroes, their glistening skin conditioned anew this very day by Roman blood. They had washed it off in the bath so recently reserved only for the Dominus and his family, and were wearing nothing now but clean sublugaria.

Gannicus stirs first, grinning through the suspense of the game. “Have you left us, sweet one?” His rich voice wraps around me like an affectionate cat, just like I’m thinking I’d like his arms to do presently. “It can’t really take this long for you to make your choice.”

He’s arrogant, but so are all of them. Crixus stands stoic and still, but his lip sneers like he knows exactly whose bed I’ll end up warming, no matter which games might be played beforehand. A more pleasant smile warms Spartacus’ trusting face, and he probably doesn’t know his body is softly rocking. Is it eagerness or impatience?

The sweet smell of wine pervades the dim room we’ve retreated to. I notice a few beads of thin red clinging to Gannicus’ chest, a spill from the hearty swig of the pitcher he took before following me back here. I step closer to him and let my perfumed hair flick against his shoulder as I catch the drops of wine on my tongue.

A pleased noise rumbles out of his chest, and I grasp him softly about the waist as I keep licking, spiraling the wet line over his collarbone and up to a destination behind his ear. I feel his hands quiver at his sides. Harder now to stay still. Would embracing me count as a flinch? I slide my hand down over his hip, gliding back up to seize a firm handful of his cute little butt.

“That’s two,” Gannicus chides, nose brushing against my cheek. He keeps his eyes closed, pointedly following the rules better than I am.

“Are you complaining?”

Spartacus’ voice sounds just a little sullen as he interrupts. “Will anything be saved for the rest of us?”

I look over at him, still indulging myself in Gannicus’ inviting body. Spartacus’ lips form the prettiest little pout.

My bare feet make no sound as I step over to the commander. He’s gotten too used to dictating everything lately. I raise my arm and give him a quick slap across the face, twisting a little strength into it but nothing a former gladiator shouldn’t be able to handle.

Just as fast Spartacus’ arms are around me, restraining me and taking me off-balance so that I swing into the center of his solid stance. His fierce eyes glare into mine from less than a hand’s breadth away.

“There’s your famous self-control,” I tease coolly, then cluck my tongue. “I only gave you two rules, and you’ve broken both of them.” Still, my breaths are coming quicker now. What girl doesn’t love a little manhandling?

His answering smile is a little self-deprecating. “Apologies.” He brings me back to my feet, pointing me toward the motionless Crixus, but he does not close his own eyes again.

“What are you doing to her, Spartacus?” Gannicus asks, voice curling in amusement. He has obediently kept his eyes closed even though his turn is done. “Something I should have tried?”

“Remains to be seen,” Spartacus answers, eyes sweeping over my body as I sashay in front of Crixus. My fingers spread wide, splaying above his taut abdomen before making contact with the lightest of touches. I let them slide just barely over the many hills and valleys of his exquisite physique. I’m trying to make him flinch, but the Undefeated Gaul does not appear to be ticklish.

My awareness of the room drops away as I press my palms to his dense, springy chest, enjoying this chance to “fondle” for as long as I can get away with it. Crixus shifts his weight almost imperceptibly; it’s the only reaction he gives me. But when my greedy hands drop to brush across the front of his hips, I find his manhood has been stirring to readiness.

Another pair of hands slides across my belly, pulling my ass flush against an even harder cock as I gasp in surprise. “It was an enjoyable game,” Gannicus says, lips brushing the shell of my ear as he speaks, “even if you barely followed your own rules.”

Crixus opens his eyes, looks down at me like he’s calculating exactly how to break me in half.

“Shall we have our turn now, brothers?”


End file.
